Slades New Apprentice
by Lucenja
Summary: The Teen Titans are once again fighting Slade but this time he has a mysterious new apprentice.


Episode 1: Slade's New Apprentice (Part 1)

In a cold and dark building that the Teen Titans nemesis Slade did his criminal thinking, Slade himself stood in front of the huge screens to see that the Teen Titans had arrived on time.

"I don't even know why I bother to watch them. Yet this isn't for me to watch now is it young man?"

Slade turned half way to the right where a slender teenaged boy stood hidden in the shadows. The boy said nothing. Slade figured he was watching the Titans movements as they fought a meaningless battle against the robots.

"I will only admit to you that although my first choice for an apprentice was Tara, I should've really chosen you. Your abilities are far more powerful than Tara's ever were. Tomorrow you'll fight first hand against the Titans while getting the supplies that I need."

The boy still said nothing.

"Oh come now Odin. I know you have something to say."

"The Titans won't know what hit them when I get done with them."

Slade knew it to be true.

The Titans returned home feeling tired like they usual did after fighting against Slade's robots.

"Man," Cyborg said with a puff of air, "that was a waste of my ammunition!"

"There was something wrong about that fight," Robin said.

"What do you mean," Beast Boy asked.

"Was it a feeling you felt," Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah. Slade's up to something again."

"Don't let him bother you," Raven said flatly.

"Sometimes its hard not to," Robin replied.

"Well," said Cyborg, "Good night."

In the late afternoon the Titans Slade Alarm went off.

"So early," Starfire questioned.

"He must be desperate for whatever is it he's trying to steal," Beast Boy said.

"Whatever it is let's go Titans," Robin exclaimed.

The Titans reached a computer software company. People were running toward their vehicles or somewhere else that might be safe. In the distance they heard police cars. The Titans split up to search every part of the building. Cyborg contacted Robin.

"Hey man, the person working for Slade down loaded info. on how to make some sort of control device. Its something I've never heard of."

"Down load the same info. since we might need it later on."

"Already ahead of ya."

The others heard this too and went to join Cyborg outside after he was done. Starfire gasped when a hand covered over her mouth and using his left arm began twisting both her arms backwards causing horrific pain.

In a soothing tone he said, "Now, when I remove my hand contact the others saying that you found something else. If you try anything I'll kill you. Understand me?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Robin, I have found something everyone should see."

Robin raised an eyebrow when she said this. There was an uneasiness in her tone.

"We're on our way."

"I don't like it," Raven said, also picking up Starfire's uneasiness.

"Well who ever it is we probably would've met up with them eventually," Cyborg said.

"Come on let's not waste any more time," said Beast Boy, transforming into a dog.

Upon their arrival they saw a lifeless Starfire sprawled out on the ground. Standing behind her crumpled form was a teenager their age but dressed exactly like Slade. His single eye watched them.

"What did you do to her," Robin demanded angrily.

"She's alright, I didn't want to take any chances of her giving you all a warning. Forgive me but I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Odin, Slade's new apprentice."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"I know," he said simply, "but that's the way it will be. I'll make sure none of you know what Slade is up to next; I'll keep you all dancing in circles."

Odin crouched beside Starfire and gently began shaking her awake. Acting on instinct when seeing the familiar mask, Starfire went to attack but Odin firmly held her right wrist.

"Its not worth it Starfire."

With that said he quickly disappeared into the shadows of the building.

Back at their home the Titans looked over the information.

Beast Boy sighed, "I'm sorry but I see nothing that's gonna tell us what Slade's up to with this new control device."

"I have to agree," Cyborg replied, "Besides, we don't have any new clues to led us into what he might use it for."

"All we can do is wait for Odin to make a move," Robin said.

For four days Odin kept his word on dancing circles around the Titans. There were times when the Titans would catch Odin committing one of Slade's crimes. He had equal strength like that of Robin. The one thing that puzzled the Titans was that he could teleport. If he was human how was it that he could teleport? That question bothered Raven more than it did to the others. The alarm went off the following late evening.

"Odin's at a warehouse close to the ocean," Cyborg stated.

When they arrived Odin seemed to be slightly surprised. Robin didn't even wait for Odin to get ready to attack. He gave a high flying kick to Odin's masked face. The other boys head jerked back then he shook it off like it didn't bother him. By now countless robots showed up and began attacking the Titans. Robin got frustrated when Odin dodged his attacks like it was nothing.

"I see Slade must've shown you our weakness."

"Of course."

Robin went to kick Odin in the gut but Odin grabbed his ankle, and proceeded to flip him around. Starfire flew to his aid. She grabbed hold of Robin's wrists while Robin used his other foot to kick Odin in the face. The new apprentice staggered back by the quick attack. Raven did her chant and three long skinny pipe lines wrapped themselves around Odin making him immobile to move his arms. Next, Beast Boy changed into T- Rex and using his powerful tail batted Odin into a home run. Cyborg ran after the flying apprentice and got off a few hits. The Titans met up with a groaning Odin laying on the ground.

"His mask is badly dented," Beast Boy noted.

"Should we try to remove it," Starfire asked worriedly.

She had a reason to be. They heard him struggling to breath. Cyborg went over and removed the mask. The guys said in unison, "Huh?"

The girls however stared in shock. Odin was good looking with dark brown hair that looked like it had never been brushed, cobalt blue eyes, small nose, and lips.

Raven whispered, "It can't be."

"But it is," Starfire said, surprised also.

"Its been so many years though," Beast Boy said, knowing what the girls knew.

"What are you guys talking about," asked a confused Robin.

Cautiously, Raven stood before Odin, her eyes wide. Starfire did the same but she said with excitement to Odin, "Prince!"

At this remark Odin gave a grunt and the pipes clattered to the ground as he stood.

"What did you fools call me!?"

Beast Boy said, "Dude, don't you know who you are? You're a prince!"

Odin expressed bewilderment and confusion.

"No," he shouted angrily, "It's a trick of some sort."

He suddenly teleported back to Slade.

_TO BE CONTINUED............_

Episode 2: The New Apprentice (Part 2)

"Okay, what is it that you three know that Cyborg and I don't?"

"Yeah, I don't recognize him to be any of the world leaders sons on earth."

"That's because Odin is half human half alien," Starfire said.

"Apparently Slade was the one who kidnaped Odin. He's done well with keeping Odin a secret until now," Raven said.

Cyborg said, "Woah, Robin and I still don't know what ya'll are trying to get at."

Beast Boy asked him, "Remember that novel Robin and you read titled "Planet X52?"

"Hey, that was a good action book!"

"It should be since it was all real at one point in time," Raven said with a slight flat tone.

"Huh? No way," Robin exclaimed.

"Yes way," Starfire replied, "You see, a long time ago a young queen from planet X52 came to earth when she was a baby and was raised by a scientist....."

"Hold it," Cyborg interrupted, "All of that is true? The whole gigantic Mobile Suits were really built and used in war?"

"Yes but on X52."

Raven continued the story, "The novel doesn't tell you the other half of the story. After peace was settled the queen and the soldier were married. It was during her first and only pregnancy when a tragic turn of events happened. The king was killed in an unexpected accident. Soon after giving birth to a son, he was kidnaped and never seen again."

"But how can you be sure that its Odin," Robin asked.

Beast Boy answered, "Because man, Odin looks just like his father. Kinda freaked me out just a little when I saw him."

"Your not the only one," Starfire said.

"It's a shame Odin doesn't know who or where he really comes from. We have to contact his

mother," Raven said.

"I gather she's still hoping to find him," Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

Starfire said cheerfully, " It just so happens that my father knows Queen Yuy- Lavishum's first in command officer, Natte."

"Let's go home and get some sleep first then we'll contact Natte," Robin said.

The Titans agreed.

For Odin however a million questions raced through his mind. When seeing Slade he got straight to the point.

"Tell me why the Titans believe me to be a Prince."

"Obviously they're lying to you."

Slade faced him to see that Odin's eyes had changed to his alien side and that he was pissed.

"Very well Odin I'll tell you only what I've found out about your past. Your father was a soldier who died unexpectedly in an accident. Your mother is still alive but I don't know if she's still hoping to find you or not. Some how though I doubt it. That's all I know. This doesn't change anything does it?"

"No it doesn't."

"Good because if it does then we'll both know it, won't we?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow you'll need all of your strength so go to bed Odin."

After the boy had gone Slade talked softly to himself.

"Oh Odin this does change everything. Well Nita you would've found out one way or another. I hope to see you soon."

The next morning an excited Starfire couldn't wait to tell her father the wonderful news. After a brief chat he told her how she could get into contact with Natte. A few minutes later a handsome man with short cropped bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and cleft chin appeared on the huge screen.

He raised an eyebrow while saying, "Can I help you?"

"Natte this is Starfire."

His face immediately lit up with recognition.

"Starfire how good to see you! Wow, you've really grown."

"Thanks. The reason I'm contacting you is because I have joyous news about Odin!"

Natte stared in disbelief.

"Odin," he whispered in shock, "What about him?"

"My friends and I found the young Prince! He's alive and well."

"Starfire, you realize what this means to Queen Yuy- Lavishum don't you?"

"Of course! She'll be happy."

"Who kidnaped him?"

The question was abrupt and Starfire frowned. Before she could reply, Raven stepped forward to answer, "Slade."

Natte said nothing for a couple of minutes then he replied, "I'll let you inform Nita on your discovery for yourselves. Hold on."

The screen went black then Queen Yuy- Lavishum appeared next.

"I never thought she'd be that attractive," Cyborg muttered to Robin.

Robin found his eyes glued to the natural beauty of Nita. Robin and Cyborg suddenly became aware that Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were kneeling on one knee with heads bowed. Nita's face brightened when seeing them.

"Beast Boy, you have your mothers skinny frame, Starfire, you have your father's eyes, and ... ah, Fairest Raven of them all. Who are your other two friends?"

Beast Boy answered with blushed cheeks, "That Cyborg and uh Robin."

"And what can I do for you all?"

Raven stood to say, "Mein Majesty we bring news of Odin."

For a brief moment Nita looked shocked like Natte had. Joy filled her eyes and she asked, "Where is he? Is he alright? How does he look?"

She stopped when seeing their expressions.

"What's wrong?"

"Mein Majesty, Odin was kidnaped by a man named Slade. The problem is he doesn't know who or where he comes from," Raven said, "There's no telling in what Slade told him of his past."

Nita's eye color changed to dark blue.

"Slade," she said coldly, "I've heard things about him. Why would he take my son?"

"We don't know Queen Yuy- Lavishum but we're going to find out," Robin said.

Nita's eye color returned to its normal color but she said, "I'm leaving some time today. I should be arriving before midnight."

"Nita it may not be such a good idea," Cyborg said.

However, she ignored this and went on to say stubbornly, "Good. I'll be expecting to see all of you soon. Nita out."

The screen went black and staid that way.

On her ship Nita felt so happy to have found her son at last. Then the words of what Raven said filled her mind once again.

'_The problem is he doesn't know who or where he comes from.'_

That suddenly didn't matter now that she knew where he was.

'All this time he's been so close to me! Oh Odin so many people will be over joyed when seeing you, especially your uncles,' she thought to herself.

Once they'd arrived at earth, Nita took a shuttle and headed for Titans Tower. Robin looked at his watch which said 11:41pm when the shuttle landed. The back hatch door opened upward. The guys blushed when a graceful Nita walked out. She wore a slimming floor length black dress with matching high heels, there were two long slits running up the front of the dress revealing her slender legs and partial thighs. The front was strapless with Nita herself filling in the rest. Her crown sat perfectly in the middle of her head while her hair was up in a new style.

Starfire clasped her hands together while looking at Nita in admiration and said, "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

Beast Boy was trying his hardest not to drool when she walked up to them. Nita smiled warmly.

"Its nice to see you all. Now, what's your course of action in getting Odin back?"

"I think it would be best if we managed to get Odin cornered then you could step in," Robin said.

"Wait a minute man," Cyborg interjected, "Remember Odin can teleport!"

"My son can teleport," asked a surprised Nita.

They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Its just that teleportation is rare among my people. I never thought Odin would get it."

The Titans Slade Alarm Badge Indicators went off.

Robin gave Nita an order, "Stay a fair distance away from us and don't do anything until one of us calls for you."

Nita looked slightly hurt but nodded in agreement.

The fight with Odin was tougher then the other times. He dodged Robin's attacks with ease then he knocked the wind out of him. Robin gasped for air in pain. Starfire and Cyborg kept firing their starbolts and Sonic Cannon. Odin leapt out of the way as the two Titans kept trying to get him. Starfire flew after him while Cyborg quickly went on up ahead. Starfire thought she saw Cyborg lurking around the building. Seeing what they were planning, Odin went running toward where Cyborg stood. Both Titans let off a couple of shots. As they did this, Odin suddenly teleported. Cyborg and Starfire were too late in trying to get out of the way. Both got knocked out by each others powers. Raven sensed Odin was near but she didn't see him anywhere as her eyes darted from side to side.

"I know you're here Odin so stop trying to hide."

She spun around and Odin's powerful punch sent her flying backwards and crashed into a tree. Raven saw Beast Boy turn into a gorilla. He pounded Odin into the ground then went back to his normal self. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire joined Beast Boy and Raven. Odin shook his head as he slowly stood.

"Odin we don't want to fight any more," Robin exclaimed.

"Then get outta my way!"

"There's someone here to take you back home."

"Huh?"

"Yes," said Slade, "that would be me."

He stood at a distance behind Odin. The Titans gritted their teeth when seeing him. None of the Titans had to call out to Nita, she came running toward Odin with tears in her eyes.

"Odin! I've finally found you!"

He stepped away from her. For a brief moment the Titans saw Slade's single eye soften when Nita stopped to take a good look at her son. Nita fell to her knees while looking up at her son.

"I know you know nothing of me Odin, but I've never given up on finding you one day."

He stared at her then asked, "Am I really a Prince?"

"Yes," she whispered softly, "That doesn't matter though. By the Gods how you look just like your father."

"Odin," Slade said sternly, "I only lied to protect you."

"But you still lied to me!"

Nita stood to confront Slade.

"Why did you kidnap my son?"

Slade was silent for quite some time.

"Well answer her," Cyborg said angrily.

Slade looked at Nita and answered, "By marrying Heero and having his child, you created a being with powers that even you yourself would know nothing about. For reason's unknown I personally snuck into the palace one night and took Odin. I knew there was a purpose for me doing this but I didn't know why. My answer came when Odin turned four and I witnessed him go into serenity mode! At the age of four Nita!"

Nita stared in disbelief.

"No one in your people's history has a child ever done something like that. I told Trigon of Odin. At first he was skeptical but when Odin did it again Trigon quickly changed his mind."

"You told Trigon," Nita shouted.

Raven winced at the name but said nothing. By now Odin had slowly backed away from Slade. Slade didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"At the age of five I began training him using his powers and also without them."

"You've turned him into what Heero and I swore would never happen to him!"

"Its his destiny," Slade replied coldly.

Nita shrieked in a high voice, "To become an assassin?!"

Slade sighed, "You don't understand."

"Then make me."

"If the Titans hadn't of interfered with my plans Odin would've become so powerful that they couldn't have stopped him."

Odin closed his eyes then opened them. They were no longer human but were alien like those of Nita's.

"You used and manipulated me!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Slade suddenly snapped his fingers and two robots came from nowhere, grabbing Odin while a third put a metal ring around his neck.

"Huh? So that's what the device was for," Robin growled angrily.

Slade withdrew a small control with a couple of buttons on it. He pressed the green one. An electric current zapped Odin and he cried out in pain.

"I really didn't want it to come to this. Nita, Odin is forever mine."

_TO BE CONTINUED..................._

Episode 3: " " (part3)

"Why are you doing this," Nita pleaded with Slade.

"I don't think you'd like to hear it."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say or do next. She turned to see Odin struggling with the metal ring but to of no avail. Cyborg went to help but Slade zapped Odin.

"Don't even think about it," Slade said.

"You've gone too far Slade," exclaimed Robin.

"And just what are you going to do about it? Nothing from what I see."

He was right much to Robin's disgust. The others were trying to come up with a plan but it would be too risky. For Nita, she struggled with her emotions on what to do.

She thought to herself, 'Is it Odin that he really wants or is it me? No it couldn't be. Slade wouldn't have me turn against the Titans, would he? Anything is possible with this mad man. Forgive me Odin but I must do something. I've waited far too long to find you.'

With quick moves Nita teleported in front of Slade and snatched the control. His eye widened in surprise. Obviously he didn't think she'd try something. Nita threw it to Robin who stomped on it. Beast Boy helped Odin remove the metal ring.

Nita shouted at Slade, "Now you'll pay for what you did!"

She instantly flew a short distance from him and quickly went into serenity mode. Her entire body and clothes turned to a yellowish gold, even her eyes. In a flash Nita flung a few energy balls. Slade felt the powerful force of her attack and gave a short cry of pain. He gasped for breath. Nita was about to attack again but Slade held up a hand. Much to his shock Nita gave a wave of her hand and his attack vanished into thin air!

"Impossible," he roared.

Nita walked closer to him. A plan hatched in his mind. She lifted her right arm, palm aimed at his masked face. Without hesitating he used his left hand to lift up her arm while he used his powers. Nita's eyes went wide and her serenity vanished instantly. Her face went white while beaded sweat ran down the sides of her face. The Titans gasped.

"Oh no," Beast Boy said worriedly.

Odin felt anger and outrage take over. He removed the silver shield from his chest and back. Knowing what Odin was up to, Raven and Starfire quickly flew toward him but he teleported to his mother.

Starfire shouted after him, "Don't do it!"

"It won't solve anything," Raven also shouted.

Slade went sliding backwards on his back from Odin's kick. He glared at the boy.

"How dare you attack your master!"

"I see no master! All I see is a loser. Stay away from her or you'll pay I swear!"

"Some of your powers are still under developed. Without me you'll be nothing! Besides, how can you take her side after all these years?"

"At least she cares and didn't lie to me!"

Nita's color was starting to return. Raven and Starfire knelt on each side of the queen to make sure she was alright.

Nita turned to Raven and said, "You're the only one who can open a dimension portal. I'll throw him into it if you put him on another planet far from here."

"It'll take a little while.

"Doesn't matter just do it."

She got to her feet and moved toward her son. Raven began to chant softly.

"Odin he's not worth it!"

Nita some how managed to get him to listen to her before he was about to strike Slade.

She said to Slade, "Answer my question."

"You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Try me."

Slade stood asking, "Are you sure?"

"This is your last chance."

"Very well. Within a few more years I would've adopted Odin as my own son."

Everyone except Raven was stunned into silence. Raven heard the shocking words but kept chanting. From behind Slade a silent portal opened. Wasting no more time Nita suddenly went into pure serenity mode only this time her clothes turned white and there was a soft white glow to her skin. The ground beneath the Titans shook violently from Nita's powers. In the distance a few buildings crumbled from the shaking. A good sized white energy ball was in her right hand. She flung it, teleported, and then slammed the energy ball into Slade who stumbled into the portal. He some how grasped the edge of the portal. Robin gave a quick karate kick to Slade's knuckles. The last thing everyone saw was Slade howling into the portal and it closed.

The next morning a sluggish Odin wore a different outfit. He had regular jeans on with tennis shoes and a plain white shirt. Even half asleep he looked so handsome. Raven turned her head so no one would see her flushed cheeks. Odin sat next to her. Nita soon appeared and asked him, "Are you ready?"

"Do we have to go so soon," he asked slowly.

She considered this for a brief moment then said, "The sooner we go the sooner you can return."

Robin said, "Yeah, we've all agreed that after you return you'll be one of the gang."

"I'll be a Titan?"

"Of course," Starfire exclaimed happily.

Odin beamed with pride. It was almost three months later when Odin returned. This time he wore some sort of one piece uniform along with a feathered shaw that was white with red tips.

"Dude, what's up with the feathered shawl," Beast Boy asked.

The shaw moved on its own and turned out to be Odin's wings!

"Woah," Cyborg said astonished.

Odin gave a soft chuckle then folded his wings. Two more shuttles landed. Four soldiers, two from each shuttle, carried out boxes toward the tower. Cyborg went to with them. Nita came out wearing a light pink floor length dress that had Robin and Beast Boy bite their tongue's.

"Goodness," Starfire said at all of the boxes, "What did you bring?"

"Uh, a lot of books," Odin answered.

"Its mostly school work so he can catch up with the other kids his age," Nita said.

Eventually the boxes made their way to Odin's room. Nita's eyes teared up.

Gritting his teeth he said seriously, "Mom, you promised you wouldn't do this."

"I know but I can't help it."

She quickly embraced then kissed his forehead before getting into the shuttle. The other two shuttles followed her.

Later on that day when the sun was setting, Odin sat on a flat rock while looking out over the ocean. Raven had been watching him. A small gust of wind gently rustled his hair. Slowly, Raven walked up to him. He didn't even turn when she sat some what close to him.

"So," she said slowly, "what was it like to have so many people glad to see you?"

"Kinda weird. I still don't know if I like people bowing to me every single time. It starts to get old real quick. There were two things that interested me."

"And that was?"

"Meeting my "uncles". I swear I thought uncle Duo was going to start bawling when he saw me. The other thing was seeing pictures of my father. Beast Boy was so right. It really was freaky seeing yourself. Mom said she'd tell me more about him later on."

They were silent after that. Raven was trying to come up with the right words for what she really wanted to ask him.

She sighed and finally asked, "Odin, what was Trigon going to do with you, I mean ...."

He was looking at her now. A small smile formed on his face as he said, "So that's what's been bothering you?"

"Huh? You sensed it?"

"Yeah, you've got some powerful vibes going on there."

Raven tried not to blush but Odin saw this. He didn't say anything about it though.

"Trigon actually didn't know what useful purpose I could be for him so he really never got around to telling Slade."

"He could've had you spread his evil throughout the galaxy."

Odin sighed, "Probably so Raven but luckily for me the Titans stepped in."

He shivered and his wings stretched out.

"Show off," Raven muttered.

He laughed then said, "I think I'll fly around the city for a bit."

Without another word he flapped his wings and was off. Raven watched after him until she couldn't see him any more.

Beast Boy grinned ruefully.

"I know Raven's secret!"

_THE END_


End file.
